Compliance with government reporting requirements is a predestined activity for businesses around the world. Today, businesses fulfill these requirements by physically submitting forms by mail or in-person to a government agency, a time consuming process that, according to analysts costs them over $600 billion annually. There is a business need and a market opportunity for an electronic conduit for business to government transactions. The new system is Internet based and provides a suite of transactional and information based services to businesses.